Delicious
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: Connie has been dating Sasha for a month now. They were perfect for each other, and lived life- even though they lived in a world where Ghouls lurked. Yet as they watched the sunset on the top of Sasha's apartment, she asks Connie a question that changes everything he once knew about her, and everything he once knew about their relationship.


I had waited an entire week for this day to finally come. I couldn't miss another day without her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me... I mean... I just never met anyone as great as her. We planned our Saturday to meet each other at the café, a place she always loved to meet me in. Sasha was beautiful, always had a cute smile on her face with her bright, sparkly brown eyes looking into mine. Although, I'd have to say that she was really silly. And I love that about her, because she knows I can be the same way. I love making her laugh! And If she was happy, I was the same way.

As I finished getting ready to go, I made my way towards the door, yet my mother stops me with a worried look on her face. "Connie," She tells me. "I am happy for you. But please... be careful out there. Not too late, ok?"

I just nod at her and hug her, telling her that I will be alright. She smiles, kisses my forehead and lets me go on my way. She was right... I need to be careful. And I always do- I keep a pocket knife with me at all times because of it. I always hoped that Sasha never got hurt by those ghouls. Its my job to protect her, and my mom as well- I know so. But, I don't want to worry about that right now. My first priority was meeting Sasha at the café.

When I did, I immediately looked around for her, yet I couldn't find her inside at all. But suddenly I couldn't see a thing. "Guess who!" A sing song voice told me.

"Let's see... Is it Sasha?"

"Dang it. You got it right." Sasha says, letting go of me. I laugh and turn to face her. "You look very nice today," I say, complimenting her. Sasha blushed and looked at what she was wearing. "Oh this? Oh, this is nothing, I-"

"You look great."

"Thanks..." Sasha replied, smiling at me. We eventually ate and left the café together, and took a nice stroll around town. Sasha loved the fact that it was really sunny out today, and spinned around. "Ah, isn't this nice? I love walking when the weather is this good."

"I know," I say. "Me too."

"I just wish that I could do this all day every day...you know?"

"Yeah. I would love that... if only nothing ever stupid happened." I frown, the sad thought coming into my mind about this sad, cruel world. Sasha blinked and must have sensed my pain, so to cheer me up she grabbed my hand. "Hey. I know how you feel. But we're together right? And that's what is most important. So! To forget about this, lets go to the carnival! I heard its going to be in town for an entire month!"

"Eh, I dont think I have enough money for addmission inside." I tell her smiling. Sasha scoffs and pulls my arm anyway to go. "Well, you never know. It might not be that expensive. Lets go and have a good day. Please? For me?"

"Oh alright. I can't say no to those eyes." I reply. Sasha had a huge smile on her face and we began to walk. I knew that she made me feel better about this world we live in. She never wanted me to think bad thoughts, but how can I not worry? I love her so much and I can't bear to witness anything happening to her. And I know she feels the same way for me. But the only thing we can do now, I suppose, is live life.

The day actually went pretty well... Sasha and I went on so many rides, and we didn't worry about people getting all eaten up by ghouls, and never had to evacuate the place. It was... peaceful. And Sasha was the most happiest I've ever seen. I have never seen her so excited to be in a carnival- she pulled me and dragged me to play numerous games and ride the craziest rides; she was a true daredevil in my book. She had also pointed out so many snacks that she craved to eat with me, yet she never wanted to finish it all. I didn't understand why, for she made me carry so much food that was to be thrown away in the end. But I didn't mind anyway, because she was happy and thats all I cared about.

We decided to leave at sunset, because of obvious reasons. I decided to walk Sasha home first, so she can go home safe and sound. "Today was an awesome day," She told me.

"Yeah, and a waste of my money," I joke. Sasha giggles and doesnt look sorry. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

"I guess so." We continue walking and reach her apartment building, and walk into the lobby where the kind man at the desk welcomes us. "Hey," Sasha looks at me. "I want to show you something!"

"Oh, ok," I reply, and we walk way up the stairs and passed 13 floors -which wasnt fun- until we were able to reach the roof top. Sasha told me to get ready as she opens the door to reveal the rooftop outside. "Wow!" I yell. "You can see everything from up here!"

"Yeah, I know. I always come up here to watch the sunset."

"Every day?"

"Yes." Sasha walks to the ledge and takes a deep breath as the wind blows. I walk up next to her and look forward to see the distant buildings and streets and the lovely orange sun in the horizon. "You know," Sasha begins to speak again. "Watching this scenery really makes me think..."

"Think? About what?" I ask. Sasha shrugs and looks down below her. She looked serious, and she usually never had a serious expression on her face. "It makes me rethink about this world we live in. It makes me have hope that things will be alright again like they are supposed to."

"I know how you feel, Sasha... to be honest... Its sad how bad this world has come to... I wish those ghouls never existed... If it was me... I would kill them all. I would wipe their very existence off of this earth. I hate risking our lives everyday... we shouldn't have to."

I just fold my arms and look away from her, yet I feel her presence coming closer and closer until I feel her arms around my shoulders. "Oh Connie... I know. I feel the same way. But you have me, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Of course, Sasha." I say to her. Sasha was silent for a moment. She let me go and leaned over the ledge again, still with a straight face. "Can I ask you a question, Connie?"

"Sure." I glance at her, listening.

"If...If I were a ghoul... and you found out... would you kill me?"

"What..?" I shake my head. "W-what kind of question is that Sasha, I..." I didn't know what to say. Would I even dare to kill her? Even if she was a ghoul? Even after everything we've been through together?

"I... I don't know Sasha, I... I could never live with myself if I did...why would you ask such a question?!" I asked her. I couldn't look at her with that thought in my mind now.

I felt warm hands on my cheeks and I open my eyes only to see Sasha's face come closer to mine until our lips met. "Its ok Connie. You don't have to answer that question." She says and kisses me again. "Besides... I know you wouldn't have been able to kill me anyway."

"W-what-?!" I was cut off when Sasha gave me another long kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, tightly. Too tightly. I try to pull away from her but she was too strong to pull away from. Eventually she stopped kissing me and said, "Its alright! Stop being scared. Everything will be quick and easy. I promise!"

"Sasha! Stop! What are you talking about-" I stop when I notice Sasha's eerie smile, and her eyes- oh those eyes! They changed from a beautiful chestnut brown to a horrifying black and red. Little red lines appeared all over her cheeks. And before I was able to do anything, all I felt was a sharp feeling of flesh being violently ripped from my shoulder. I yell in pain and push Sasha away from me, grabbing my bloody shoulder. Sasha giggled, picking herself up. "Aw, Connie, no fair. You weren't supposed to move. You taste so much better than I had imagined!"

My eyes well up with tears, for I was in so much agony. "Sasha... How could you?!"

"Oh, Connie, my love... it seems like you've finally figured it out."

"Why are you doing this to me...? Why?! What have I ever done to you?!" I wanted her to answer me.

"You decided to be a lover of a ghoul. And believe me Connie, I've had a wonderful time. I really did. But I knew from day one that I have found the perfect meal... and I wanted to wait until the perfect time came... so I could have what I deserve!" Sasha gave a loud, sadistic laugh that made me cringe. I struggled to stand up, but I was able to despite my condition. "So... everything...everything we've done...everything we have said...it was all a lie?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a lie... I would call it, an unfortunate truth." Sasha replies.

I felt so angry, so heartbroken, so betrayed! I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think! How could I have been a fool?! How could I have been so stupid?! Why me?! I loved her so much and now... this is what I get? Everything I had done with her... it was all fake! Her happiness... fake! Her love for me... all fake! A scam! Just, worthless, bullshit!

"You...you monster!" I yell at her. I sprint towards her with my pocket knife in my hand, so that I can rid of her very existance- even though I knew I would regret trying to hurt her. Yet as I got closer, something heavy knocks me and pushes me across the roof top. I try to pick my self up again, and I look over to see Sasha who had long, red tentacle-like kagunes sprouting from her back. I was just horrified. Sasha was smiling in amusement. "You're so adorable! Trying to come at me that way... I love it! I especially love it when humans like you try to run away from me! Hee hee, oh, but I see that won't be happening. Come on, Connie, won't you play with me some more?!" She started to laugh again. Of course. I needed to escape! The roof top door was still opened. I could make it, I thought, I knew so! Ignoring my pain and bleeding, I stand up and sprint over to the door, and made it to the stairs. I could hear Sasha laughing at me, wanting me, starting to chase me.

I ran down every flight of stairs, and I didn't give a shit how tired I was- I was fucking determined to get out of the building

escape. "Oh, CONNIE! Where are you going?!" I heard Sasha yell.

I ran and ran down the stairs, down each floor, until I somehow trip and stumble down the stairs, causing me even more pain that I already was in. I could hear Sasha come closer and closer. "Oh, did you fall? Poor thing."

I managed to grab the railing and used it as my guide down the stairs. Luckily I was one floor away from the lobby. When I was finally at the bottom, I slammed through the doors of the lobby and made my way to the man at the front desk who gave me a shocked look. "You! Please, call the cops! Hurry! My girlfriend, she's...she's a ghoul! Please, help me!" I told the man, who nodded in understanding. I soon felt something wrap around my ankle, and it turned me upside down. "Found You!" Sasha yelled, throwing me across the lobby. I slam into a table, breaking it. I tried to get myself up, but I was too weak, too much in pain to get up. "Sasha... Sasha please... I don't want us to fight, please, no more!" I begged her. Sasha tilted her head. "Oh, you give up, I see?"

"Yes... But please...do you really want this? Don't you have any feelings? Tell me, damn it!"

"Of course I want you-"

"Stop right there," says the man at the desk. He was holding a shotgun, pointing it at Sasha's head. "Make any sudden moves and I'll shoot you. The police are on their way now!"

Sasha slowly turns her head to the man. He was slightly shaking, afraid of her horrid eyes and her giant kagune, afraid of what she will do to him. She just used her hand to push down the shot gun, and they both looked at each other's eyes. "Would this count as a sudden move?" She asks.

"Sasha no!" I yell at her, but it was too late when she pulled the guys head right off of his body. I didn't want to watch the rest of what she did, but It was right there infront of me... she ate everything that man once had, she ate so much it wasn't even a human anymore. How can you eat so much like that? Stop it! Stop it, please... Stop it Sasha, I can't watch you be a murderer!

"Oh, how delicious!" Sasha yelled. She wiped her bloody mouth with her bloody hands, finally finished. "Oh, Connie you had no idea how hungry I was!"

"You... you phsycopath!" I scream at her, angry and disgusted. I felt my arms and legs being tied by those long red things coming from her back. "I'm sorry Connie. Its just that you were just too good to start with. So perhaps...you could be my dessert?"

I couldn't stop her. I was stuck in this position with no way out. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. As angry as I was, even after everything we've been through, I still had some feelings left for her. She lied to me, she broke my heart... but I still love her... I don't know why. I just stopped struggling to let myself go. Sasha noticed what I was doing and smiled. "You don't want to play anymore, huh?"

"No... no I don't... you win... just kill me already. You've already sent me your message that... that everything that made you happy was a lie...that I am just a useless peice of trash to you... a toy you can throw around and play with...but before you do anything... know that even after all of this I still love you!"

Sasha just moved her bangs out of her eyes and looked at me, still smiling. She just comes down and sits over me, grabbing my cheeks. "Listen Connie. I know it looks like I don't care but... I did... I really did... its just that nobody ever cared about me when the ones I loved were stolen from me... from my own kind... You see... we were born to do this, and I used to think all humans were innocent. Until they ruined everything... and with you... I couldn't face the fact that one day you would have done the same to me. So... I took my revenge on you... with love."

I blink at her, dumbfounded. I understand everything now. Maybe... maybe she did have feelings after all. "But Sasha...I never would have done that...if you love me so much... why-" I stopped when Sasha put her finger on my lips. "Shh," she hushes me. "No more talking. Just stay quiet, and maybe I'll let you live-"

Boom!

Sasha violently flew off of me, her kagune shrinking into her back quickly. The s.w.a.t. team had burst in the lobby, and shot Sasha unexpectedly on the side of her head. "No! Sasha!" I yell for her, scrambling to get to her body. I lightly picked up her bleeding head, for she was still alive. "Sasha! Sasha! Stay with me!"

"C-Connie...after all I have done...you still..." I stop her.

"I don't care... I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to die. I...I love you!" I started tearing down my cheeks. Sasha smiled, this time of real happiness instead of sadism. She started to tear up as well and told me, her voice cracking, "I-I love you too!"

The s.w.a.t. team memeber pulled me up and as I struggled to let go, another member had a large axe and sliced Sasha's head off. I yelled and cried and wanted to be there. "Don't worry kid," the guy said to me while keeping ahold of me. "This hurts us more than it hurts you!"

"What a shame," Mother said to me as she helped me pick out flowers from the store. "She really seemed like a nice girl."

"Yeah. She really was... she was the greatest person in the world. I made them bury her somewhere where I could go and visit her." I told her as I walked by a wad of red roses. "Mom," I called her. "These."

My mother walked up next to me and smiled, touching the delicate flowers. "My... these are lovely. Sold!" She took the wad of roses and paid for them, and walked home as I carried them for her. "Say," She asks me. "What do you want roses for anyway?"

"For show." I smile at my mom, who wraps her arm around my shoulders.

The following morning sat a beautiful bouquet of roses on the dinner table. Yet carefully, I took one of them out and walked out the door. It was a silent yet peaceful walk to the land of named stones. Nobody else was there, nobody was with me. I wore all black, black as ashes. I walked a long road to a named stone, a specific one. It wasn't big, but It was perfect in my eyes, just like the name on it. Those wonderful words I read, engraved so neatly on it.

I left the rose there. I never shed a tear the moment I did. I knew that sometime, someday, the rose will wilt and become brown, and soon die away. Yet I knew the soul of the flower will pass on to the next life to be held with precious hands: those soft, small, precious hands that once held mine. The hands that once belonged to the name engraved on the stone. All always remember that name... forever.

~Sasha Braus~

A huge heart,

A kind soul.

Heavily missed,

Never forgotten.

Rest in Peace.


End file.
